


Daddy's Little Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: F/M, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mark and Madison find an unconventional way to move on after Emma's death
Relationships: Madison Russell/Mark Russell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Daddy's Little Girl

Weeks had passed since the city of Boston was all but destroyed, countless lives lost despite the city’s efforts to evacuate the population before Ghidorah had arrived and laid waste to it, only to be defeated by the awesome, radioactive might of Godzilla. Large swathes of the once-great township remained in ruin, and many doubted whether Boston was even capable of being saved. Nonetheless, tens of thousands returned to the city in hopes of rebuilding their homes, their communities, their families.

Unfortunately, some things simply couldn’t be rebuilt. Some things, once lost, are lost forever, never to be seen or heard from again.

Emma Russell was dead, and nothing would ever change that.

Though estranged from his wife since the death of his son and his subsequent collapse into alcoholism, Mark Russell had never stopped loving Emma, and losing her was a blow from which he wasn’t sure he would ever recover. The fact that she had died saving them, saving them all, from Ghidorah’s wrath, having been the very person to wake the beast in the first place, made things no easier. Emma had given everything to give her family a fighting chance.

It was no easier for Madison, still but a teenager, just entering high school, now without a mother to support her. She had watched with her father as Emma had sacrificed herself, drawing Ghidorah away from them so they would have the time necessary to escape before Godzilla went nuclear. Though remarkably mature for her age, Madison was still just a girl in many ways, a girl that desperately wanted to see her mother just one more time despite knowing such a wish was impossible.

In the weeks that had passed since Emma’s death, Mark and Madison mourned Emma’s death and did all they could to help one another cope with the very real and very tragic loss of one who had meant so much to them. All they had were each other now, after all, and though neither had ever said it, there was a promise between the two of them: no more. No one else would be lost. They were a family, father and daughter, and they would remain so no matter what life threw at them. They stuck by each other, helped each other, grieved with one another, became almost inseparable. They had both already lost so much; they weren’t going to lose anyone else.

There was pain, of course, the pain that comes from losing a wife and a mother, respectfully, but they dealt with the pain, helped each other through it in any way they could. Sometimes it meant staying up all night talking about the good times, about the future, about what they still had to look forward to. Sometimes it meant holding one another as they cried – there was no shame in it – until one or both fell asleep in the other’s arms.

And sometimes…it took a much more unconventional form entirely.

_How did it ever come to this?_, Mark Russell wondered, groaning softly and looking down as Madison lovingly licked up the length of his hard shaft before opening her mouth and wrapping her teenage lips around the head of his cock.

They were in his study in the small but comfortable house MONARCH had bought for them just outside of Washington D.C., and Mark had been hard at work looking over some recent reports at his desk before Madison entered and convinced him to take a break. It was Saturday, after all; surely, the work could wait?

“Dad? What are you doing?” Madison had asked him curiously as she walked into his study without knocking, her hair uncombed and revealing she had most likely just woken up herself. She was wearing his old Red Sox jersey, loosely buttoned, and it was so large on her that he couldn’t tell if she was even wearing pants beneath it, leaving her legs entirely bare otherwise.

“Just a little light reading,” Mark had answered, turning and smiling at his daughter as she entered. “Government organizations like MONARCH don’t run themselves, unfortunately. I honestly don’t know how Serizawa managed it.”

“You work too much,” Madison had told him, smiling softly as she got down on her knees in front of him, inadvertently making the older man’s cock twitch in anticipation. “It’s Saturday. You should be relaxing.”

A few moments later, Madison had pulled her father’s cock out of his pants and was slowly using her hands and mouth to pleasure him any way she could. Mark, for his part, was mostly left to lean back in his chair and simply enjoy the experience as his daughter slowly and sweetly took his dick into her mouth, sucking and licking him in hopes of bringing about as much pleasure as possible. He took the liberty of placing a hand on the back of Madison’s head as the girl bobbed back and forth, taking his dick as deep into her mouth and down her throat as she could, moaning lightly as she pleasured her father.

It had been a gradual thing, Mark remembered, closing his eyes and losing himself to the sensation of his daughter pleasing him. It wasn’t like he had simply woken up one day and decided to fuck his daughter, after all. He blamed the grief, mostly, the grief they both felt over losing Emma, along with their sudden and rather unexpected reunion amidst what must have felt like the end of the world.

It had probably started even before they had settled in D.C., when they were moving back and forth from MONARCH base to MONARCH base in the brouhaha following the destruction of Boston. With Emma gone, Mark refused to let Madison out of his sight for more than a few minutes at a time (could you blame him?), and so the two had taken to sharing a room. Madison didn’t complain; she needed her father now more than ever, and likewise did not want to be separated from him for any real length of time.

Mark had initially tried sleeping on the floor so Madison could have the bed in the usually single-occupant bunker rooms MONARCH was infamous for using, but Madison had put an end to that after his third sleepless night and a hitch in his back. From that point on, she had insisted they share the bed, at least until they had a place of their own.

From there, things just sort of…escalated. What started with them sharing a bed led to them changing in front of one another. Getting dressed in front of one another eventually led to them sharing a bathroom…which led to them sharing a shower…which led to them showering together to save hot water. MONARCH was a stingy organization, after all; what better way to help keep costs down?

Mark knew by the time they had finally moved into their new home outside D.C. that some boundaries had certainly been crossed between father and daughter, and he was determined to reassert some of those boundaries as soon as they got settled in. But then Madison had woken up in tears the first night in their new home, screaming for her mother and questioning where she was, and Mark had run into her bedroom to console her. They had slept in Madison’s bed together that night, despite Mark’s misgivings.

Then, the next night, Madison had come into Mark’s room. He had been sitting up, wide awake, staring at one of the only photographs of Emma he had left when Madison had slowly pushed his bedroom door open. He had looked up, tears in his eyes, to find his daughter standing in the doorway in her nightclothes, watching him.

“I miss her, too,” she had said softly, trying to smile at her father in hopes of cheering him up.

“I know you do, Maddie,” Mark had responded, smiling back at her and wiping the tears from her eyes. “Some nights are just…harder than others.”

That night, Madison slept in her father’s bed alongside him. They would end up doing that every night since. So much for reestablishing boundaries.

The final straw came on the third morning when the two were painting their small but cozy living room, having both agreed the pink color it sported was just about the ugliest thing they had ever seen. The two had moved out all of the furniture, laid out a huge sheet, and gotten to work painting the walls a much more agreeable shade of blue. By noon, they were about halfway done, and both were growing rather restless. Of course, it was Mark, being the goofball he was, that decided to liven things up a bit.

“Hey, Maddie?” he asked following a long period of silence. “What’s red and blue at the same time?”

Madison groaned and rolled her eyes as she finished painting a corner, already preparing herself for another awful Dad Joke. “I dunno, Dad, what’s red and blue at the same time?”

“Your face is,” Mark answered.

Not getting the joke, Madison frowned and turned to look at her father…just in time to see him flick a little bit of blue paint right into her face. She closed her eyes and gasped as she felt the cool paint splatter onto her face, already feeling her cheeks turning red from embarrassment.

“Ugh! Dad!” she squealed, trying to wipe some of the drops of paint off her face, but only succeeding in smudging it.

“Get it?” Mark asked, stifling his laughter. “Blue paint…and you’re blushing? Red and blue?”

“I’ll make you black and blue!” Madison yelled back at her father, swiping her paintbrush at him and splattering some blue paint all over him in retaliation.

It wasn’t long before father and daughter were practically spraying each other with paint, not throwing whole cans or anything, but dipping their fingers into the paint and then flicking it at each other until both of them were covered in splatters of blue. Then they were wrestling, paint all but forgotten, laughing at each other as they tried to pin one another down to the paint-splattered sheet beneath them, just like they used to do when their family was full and complete.

“Gotcha!” Mark exclaimed as he finally pinned his daughter to the ground, one hand around each of her wrists, pressing her to the floor as she laughed up at him.

“No fair!” Madison shouted, still laughing as she struggled against her father, looking all the more beautiful with her face covered in blotches of hardening blue paint.

_So beautiful_, Mark had thought then, a soft smile curling his lips as he looked down at her. _So much like her mother. So much like Emma._

Without fully realizing what he was doing, Mark’s eyes began to travel over Madison’s face, taking in her beauty, unmarred by the blue paint. He saw her messy brown hair, short enough that it didn’t reach her shoulders, sticky with paint. He saw her innocent brown eyes, so unlike her mother’s, but so beautiful nonetheless. Her soft cheeks, her adorable button-nose, her lips curled up in a smile…

Before he knew what he was doing, Mark had leaned down and captured those lips in a kiss. A shiver ran down his spine as he kissed his daughter, having been without touch or contact with another for so long, his mind somehow thinking he was kissing his wife again. She tasted just like Emma, Mark realized, but somehow sweeter, somehow…better.

Then he pulled away, his face paling and his heart sinking into his stomach as he realized what he had just done. With fear and self-hatred burning in his eyes, Mark looked down to find Madison staring up at him with wide eyes, as though in shock.

“Oh, god…Maddie,” Mark had said, gently releasing his grip on his daughter’s wrists but not fully letting go yet. “I…I didn’t…I didn’t mean to – ”

He never finished because Madison had leaned up at that exact moment and, closing her eyes, kissed her father full on the mouth. Mark was so surprised he was utterly unable to return the kiss, instead freezing in place, as shocked as his own daughter was only moments ago. It occurred to him that, at the age of fourteen, this was most likely Madison’s first kiss.

Madison’s first kiss…and it was with her own father.

Finally, Madison pulled away and laid back down on the ground beneath her father, breathing heavily and looking up at him with an emotion he had never seen on his daughter’s face before: need. Pure, unadulterated _need_.

“Maddie?” he asked softly. “We shouldn’t…”

“I don’t care,” she had answered, blushing deeply but her voice unwavering. “I want to. More than anything.”

Then they were kissing again, this time both of them leaning in at the same time and kissing one another with the same passion, neither of them shocked to find the other pressing their lips to their own. Clothes came off one at a time, Madison’s first due to how eager she was, followed shortly by Mark’s. And though Mark had seen his daughter naked before, had shared the shower with her before, somehow seeing her writhing beneath him and moaning into his kisses made the entire experience so much better, so much more powerful than ever before.

Madison had gasped when he entered her, but told him not to stop, practically begged him to keep going, and so he did, for as long as he could. She squirmed in pleasure beneath him, bucking her hips to his thrusts and wrapping her bare legs around his waist to keep him from ever pulling out. Mark would kiss her every time she seemed to be pain, and she would kiss back with equal ferocity, if a little amateurishly. She was his little girl, but she was also so much a woman, so much like her mother…and yet so much more.

Madison screamed when she came for the very first time, her nails digging into her father’s back as he continued to rock against her. Mark finished soon after, the sight of his naked daughter writhing beneath him simply too much for him to handle, emptying himself inside of her. They had lain together after, wrapped in each other, neither regretting what had happened.

Mark had made love to his daughter for the very first time that afternoon, lying in the half-painted living room, but it would not be the last.

Mark was finally brought out of his memories as he suddenly felt Madison take his entire cock into her mouth, stuffing his adult meat as far into her adolescent mouth as she could, effectively deep-throating him. He groaned loudly and inadvertently tightened his grip on the back of Madison’s head, causing her to giggle as she pulled back.

“Did you like that?” she asked, opening her mouth and releasing his cock for the first time since she started, looking up at her father and using one of her free hands to continue to jack him off.

“I loved it,” Mark told her, smiling down at her with both pride and admiration.

Madison smiled. “Want me to keep going?”

“No,” Mark said after a moment of thought, gently stroking his daughter’s hair as she looked up at him so innocently with those big brown eyes of hers. “You’re right, it’s Saturday. We should spend some time together. Get those clothes off.”

Madison giggled a little before letting go of her father’s cock and then standing back up on her own two feet, immediately getting to work unbuttoning the large Red Sox jersey she was wearing. Whether by accident or design, she continued to stand right in front of Mark as she undid her jersey button by button, each inch revealing more and more of her soft skin and driving her father wild. He watched with delight and anticipation as she revealed herself to him.

It wasn’t until Madison undid the very last button on her jersey and began to shrug it off that Mark realized she really wasn’t wearing anything underneath it, not even a pair of shorts. The girl stood naked before her father, still blushing lightly after all these weeks, as Mark looked her up and down, her beauty once again taking his breath away. He looked from Madison’s blushing face and the smile at the edge of her lips to her bare shoulders as she tugged off the jersey, revealing her small but perky breasts, her pink nipples already hardening from cold or arousal. Her stomach was flat and her pussy glistened lightly in the morning sun, already wet and waiting for him.

_So beautiful_, Mark thought to himself again, appreciating his daughter’s nudity with almost godly admiration. _So much like Emma. But younger, smaller…more innocent. More pure._

_More mine_.

A moment later, Madison was giggling loudly as Mark jumped to his feet and then scooped his daughter up in his arms, lifting her off the ground and carrying her bridal style out of the study and towards their shared bedroom.

“Daaaaad!” Madison whined playfully, squirming lightly as her father carried her down the hallway. “Let me go! I’m not a little girl anymore!”

“You’ll always be my little girl,” Mark told her, leaning down and kissing her gently on the forehead, only causing her to giggle more loudly still. A moment later, they were in the bedroom, and Mark tossed Madison onto the bed with gusto.

“Aaaahh!” Madison cried out in exhilaration as she flew through the air before landing on the mattress, her beautiful B-cup breasts bouncing as she bounced on the mattress. “Dad, you’re gonna give me a headache!”

“I’m getting a headache just listening to you,” Mark responded jokily as he took his clothes off in front of her, quickly pulling his shirt over his head and then stepping out of his sweatpants. He quickly made his way onto the bed and began crawling over to where his daughter waited for him.

“Come here,” Madison said softly, holding out her arms and spreading her bare legs to reveal herself to her father, beckoning for him to complete her. “Come here…”

Then Mark was on top of her and kissing her passionately, causing Madison to moan softly as she tried to kiss him back to the best of her ability. She was still new to kissing, all things considered, new to all of this, really, but that didn’t stop her. Whether it was kissing or sucking or fucking, Madison seemed to have no limit to her enthusiasm, something her father appreciated greatly. Every sensation still felt exciting and new, no matter how many times they had done it, and yet no matter how powerful it was…it just felt _right_.

Mark gasped into their kiss as he felt his daughter reach down and take hold of his hardened cock, as though guiding him directly to her waiting cunt. He faced some resistance, as he always did – she was still fourteen, after all, and so much tighter than Mark could imagine – but it wasn’t long before he was buried to the hilt inside of Madison.

_So much like Emma_, Mark thought to himself yet again as he savored the feeling of Madison’s cunt wrapped around his dick, seemingly squeezing the life out of him. Madison was so much like her mother, so caring, so gentle, so welcoming…so perfect. And yet this was not his wife, but his daughter, his lovely daughter, a part of him…the best part of him.

Madison was the greatest gift Emma had ever given him.

“Ohhhhh,” Madison cooed beneath him, wriggling her hips a little bit as she adjusted to her father’s cock inside of her. She didn’t know how large Mark was compared to other men – she had had no other men, after all – but to her, she was huge, almost too huge, and it always felt like he was filling her to the brim whenever he pushed inside her.

“You okay, Maddie?” Mark asked, aching to begin, his cock shuddering as it felt Madison’s tight walls squeezing around it.

“Mm-hm,” Madison replied, opening her eyes and looking up at her father with love in her eyes. “Please move, Daddy.”

And move Mark did. He began by slowly pulling the length of his cock out of Madison’s tight pussy until only the head of his dick was still inside of her…and then he pushed it all back in, just as agonizingly slow, driving Madison insane with pleasure. The girl moaned and squeaked beneath him as she felt her father thrust into her slowly, slowly, establishing a rhythm before building up to greater speeds and greater force.

Minutes passed and soon Mark began pounding into Madison with greater frequency, thrusting in and out, in and out, in and out. Madison moaned and squirmed in pleasure beneath him, bucking her adolescent hips in hopes of taking her father as deep as possible, as though she wanted to feel every inch of his cock slamming into her. The girl’s breasts began to bounce up and down deliciously, and so Mark responded by leaning down and taking one in his mouth, sucking on his daughter’s nipple as he continued to thrust in and out of her.

“Oh, D-D-Dad!” Madison cried out, her eyes shooting wide open as she felt her father suck on her sensitive breast and use his hand to play with the other. She was bucking her hips back as fast and as hard as she could, hoping to take all of Mark’s length, eventually wrapping her shaking legs around his waist so he couldn’t pull out of her even if he wanted to.

Mark pulled back a moment later, giving his daughter’s nipple one last lick before opening his eyes and looking down at his little girl as she humped him madly, as though driven crazy by the magnificent sensations rocking her body. Madison smiled back up at him as he continued to squeeze and grope her other breast, pumping it up and down in time with his thrusts.

“Did Mom used to like that?” Madison asked between gasps, looking up at her father as he continued to rock her world. “When you…played with her breasts?”

“She did,” Mark answered with a gentle smile before leaning over to kiss his daughter on the head, not missing a beat as he continued to thrust in and out of her. “It used to drive her wild. Just like it does with you.”

“Do _I_ drive you wild?” Madison asked, blushing at the compliment and still moving her hips in time with her father’s movements.

“You drive me _crazy_,” Mark responded with a gentle laugh.

“Then…show me,” Madison told him, looking into her father’s eyes as her voice grew low and needy. “Show me, Daddy.”

With that, Mark picked up the pace and began ramming into Madison even harder and faster than before, sweat gleaming on both their bodies as he pushed them farther into the fire. Beneath him, Madison moaned and cried out as she felt her father’s cock fill her again and again, penetrating deeper and deeper inside of her with every thrust and sending a shockwave of pleasure surging throughout her lithe form.

_So good_, Mark thought to himself as he closed his eyes and focused on giving his daughter everything he could, pounding into her with growing intensity and causing the bed beneath them to rock loudly. _So perfect_.

“Oh, Daddy…!” Madison squealed as she felt the older man slam into her again and again and again, causing her hips to buck and her breasts to bounce wildly. She loved it when her father really let loose and gave her everything he had, just as she was convinced he had done with their mother all those years ago. She was his now, all his, and she wouldn’t have had it any other way. “Oh! Uh, uh, uhn! Oh, god…Daddy!”

The harder Mark went, the more he felt himself beginning to slip away, his mind once again traveling back in time to when he was with Emma, his wife, the love of his life. He remembered the first time they met in college, their first date, their first kiss, the first time they made love under the stars just outside of Boston. He remembered how she felt beneath him, above him, wrapped around him. It was all so perfect.

But Madison…Madison was even better.

Deep down, Mark knew what he was doing was wrong. He was having sex with his daughter for god’s sake! But wrong as it was, he couldn’t deny how much he loved it. He loved his daughter, after all; she was his little girl, and he could deny her nothing, not even this. No matter how perverted, no matter how sordid, no matter how goddamn wrong.

Mark knew it was wrong, but it just felt so _right_.

“Fuck, Maddie…” he groaned as he moved his hips faster still, pounding into Madison with everything he had. She felt so good around him and beneath him, as though she belonged there, as though this was simply meant to be.

“H-Harder,” Madison asked after a few moments, already sweating heavily and moaning loudly beneath her father. Her eyes were squeezed closed as she took Mark’s dick as deep as she could. “Please. I’m so close. Harder, Daddy!”

So Mark went harder, just as his daughter asked. He could deny her nothing. As she squirmed and writhed beneath him, he once again found himself looking her over, admiring her body, every soft inch of skin she offered to him. Her beautifully bucking hips, her bare legs wrapped around his waist, her young pussy stuffed full of his cock, her perky breasts bouncing up and down deliciously, her mouth opened as she moaned and cried for him.

Mark knew Madison was so much like her mother, and yet…she was more _his_ than anyone had ever been or ever would be again.

_I’m in love,_ Mark realized with mixed emotions. _My god, I’m in love with my own daughter_.

Somehow, though, it was that realization that sent Mark into his final push. The sounds of skin slapping against skin already echoing throughout the bedroom grew louder and louder still as Mark began thrust into Madison with everything he had, going as hard and as fast as was humanly possible. Beneath him, his daughter moaned and squealed in both pain and pleasure, taking every inch of his love and begging him for even more.

Madison’s beautiful brown eyes suddenly snapped open as she came, her father’s cock pounding against just the right place inside her that drove her absolutely wild. Mark watched with both pride and satisfaction as his daughter writhed in pleasure beneath him, as though every muscle in her body was tightening and releasing all at once, all because of him, all because her father knew exactly how to make her happy.

“Oh, Daddy!!” Madison cried out as she came, her legs tightening around Mark’s waist and her nails digging into his back. The poor girl looked like she was going to faint, but Mark knew better; she was strong, his daughter. She always had been.

Unfortunately, Madison’s orgasm served as the catalyst for Mark’s, not that he was surprised; seeing a beautiful young woman orgasm beneath him, full of his cock and shouting for him above all other people, was more than enough to make any man cum, daughter or otherwise.

“Maddie, I’m almost there…” he said, opening his eyes and looking down at his daughter as he thrust into her madly, his only instinct to achieve orgasm as quickly as possible.

“Do it, do it, do it!” Madison repeated, her voice hoarse from moaning as she looked up at her father, their eyes meeting as they rocked together. “Please. Cum in me, Daddy.”

A few more thrusts, and then Mark did just that. With a loud and victorious groan, Mark buried himself to the hilt inside Madison and let loose a veritable river of cum deep inside her. Beneath him, Madison moaned gently as she felt her father’s warmth fill her from the inside, tightening her legs around his waist to ensure he didn’t waste a single drop.

And for the first time since that afternoon in the half-painted living room, Mark realized he wasn’t thinking about Emma as he came inside his daughter. This experience they shared, this beautiful moment together…it had been between he and Madison, and no one else. Emma was gone, and would be missed, but as Mark pumped the last of his seed inside of his little girl, he realized this was more than just he and his daughter moving on in their own unconventional way.

It was wrong, sure. But it felt so right.

“Oh, god, Maddie…” Mark said softly before practically collapsing on top of his daughter, still buried deep inside of her and with no intention of pulling out anytime soon. “I love you, Madison.”

“I love you, too, Daddy,” Madison responded just as softly, nuzzling into her father’s shoulder and moving her hips ever so slightly, as though riding out the very last bit of pleasure she could while he was still buried inside her.

Once both of them managed to catch their breath, Mark finally sat up, slowly pulling his softening cock out from within Madison, causing his daughter to hum softly upon feeling his absence. There were tears in Mark’s eyes as he looked down at the naked girl sprawled beneath him, her beautiful brown eyes upon him as she slowly closed her legs, sore as they were, inadvertently hiding the gleam of her father’s cum dripping from her freshly-fucked pussy. She was beautiful, she was radiant…she was _his_.

But…at what price?

“We shouldn’t be doing this, Maddie,” Mark finally said, his voice soft and full of regret as he watched Madison lean up on her elbows to get a good look at him. “This is…this is _wrong_.”

“I know,” Madison answered just as softly after a moment’s thought, now sitting up next to her father on the edge of the bed, still as naked as the day she was born. “I know it’s wrong, but…”

“But…?” Mark asked, looking over at her.

“But…I don’t care,” Madison finally finished as she looked over at her father and smiling at him, before reaching down and taking his hand in her own. “You’re my dad, and I love you. More than anything. I’ll always love you.”

And, despite himself, despite everything they had done, despite his growing urge to kiss his daughter once again and simply see where it led, Mark felt himself smile.

“I love you, too, Maddie,” he said before leaning over and kissing her on the forehead, causing her to giggle lightly. “I love you, too.”


End file.
